The project is designed to study the academic and social competence of children vulnerable to schizophrenia. Three groups of elementary school aged children are being compared--those with a schizophrenic parent, those with a depressed parent, and those whose parents have no psychopathology. The psychiatric parents are drawn from both inpatient and outpatient facilities and include both mothers and fathers. Broadly conceived, the data includes: (1) a detailed assessment of the mental status and social history of both parents, the quality of the home environment, and the marriage, (2) descriptive information on the academic and social adjustment of the children as seen by parents, teachers, peer, and selves, (3) laboratory studies of cognition, perception, emotion, and social adjustment of the children. During the first year of the proposed grant the initial, cross-sectional data collection will be completed; the subsequent two years will be devoted to follow-up, longitudinal studies of the sample.